And then they met
by moveslikeTsuna
Summary: In the night sky,the clouds usually cover the shine of the bright moon but in this case, the Moon is a feisty one, trying to overwhelm the Cloud above. HibarixOC
1. Arrival to the Land of the Rising Sun

_**I DO NOT OWN KHR. AMANO-SENSEI DOES. ONLY Ocs AND IDEAS ARE MINE LOL. Enjoy reading,I guess.**_

* * *

><p><em>Tap...tap...tap...<em>

A female with long brown hair walked through the corridor of the Vongola Mansion. "I hope he'll accept my request..." she muttered as she stared at the documents she was holding. She was bowing her head as she walked,thinking about the hideous past she left in stopped for a while and shut her eyes closed as she tried to forget what happened to her parents. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. It lasted for a while until Vongola Nono came and spoke.

"Ah,Minami. What are you doing here?" Minami snapped from daydreaming or reminiscing the painful memories she had and looked at the mafia boss who was smiling gently. "A-Ah,Nono...I-I have something to ask you..." bowing her head,she gripped the documents tightly until she felt the grandfather-lik figure gently pat her head. "I know. You want to go back to Japan,right?" he chuckled as he smiled. "It's alright with me. Ah,and yes. You also want to see who's next in line right?" The crescent moon couldn't believe that he read her so easily,well she just forgot about his Super Intuition. Minami smiled and nodded in agreement. "I see,I see. You'll go back to Japan tomorrow,is that alright with you?" "Why yes!" She exclaimed with a grin on her face and bowed down to the older man. "G-Grazie,Vongola Nono" she spoke.

The older man chuckled "Now run along and pack your things." "H-Hai!" Minami ran off to her room with tears on her eyes;tears of joy they call it.

The young woman ran to where Lal,Basil,Oregano and Iemitsu were. Minami quickly glomped Oregano and exclaimed that she was going back to Japan. She was extremely happy to the point where she almost cried.

All of them were happy for her but they were also sad because she was leaving them. Iemitsu ruffled the brunette's hair as he grinned like an idiot. "When you arrive there,tell me how Nana is alright?" "Hai,hai." she sighed with a smile on her face. "Ah,I have to go pack now. See you later and I'll miss you all especially Oregano-nee and Lal-nee." she grinned as she trotted away. Their smiles slowly turned into sad ones. They know that she'll be gone for a very long time but they tried their best to keep on smiling for her.

Minami also smiled sadly as she walked to her room to pack up her things. Opening the door,she saw her somewhat messy room. She laughed half-heartedly as she looked at the pictures on her desk. She grabbed her books and pictures into her luggage which quickly became full. A cold-sweat dropped on her forehead and her eyebrow twitched on how many her books many that she needed 3 luggages full of books.

She got all of her clothes and put them in her fourth luggage. Now,her room was completely empty,the female stared at it with a sad smile on her face. So many memories... It was fun being in Italy for 9 years but now she's old enough to go back to Japan and face her painful memories and begin a new album full of happiness,sadness,anger,pain and other emotions which she will feel in Japan. She shrugged it off and quickly went to bed.

After 5 hours of sleeping,she readied herself and quickly grabbed her luggages. Her destination was Namimori. She knew that the next Vongola boss lived there and Iemitsu's wife,Nana,lived there too but she never knew that Vongola Decimo was Nana and Iemitsu's son. She smiled as she walked to the airport. She arrived just in time for her flight back to Japan. Oregano,Nono,Iemitsu,Basil and Lal were there to bid farewell to her. After a few moments of crying,she headed to her plane headed towards her past and to her future. A new life where she will have friends who will be there for her no matter what happens and to know whether the next boss is really worth it.

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. The Moon and the Cloud meets

_After 5 hours of sleeping, she readied herself and quickly grabbed her luggages. Her destination was Namimori. She knew that the next Vongola boss lived there and Iemitsu's wife, Nana, lived there too but she never knew that Vongola Decimo was Nana and Iemitsu's son. She smiled as she walked to the airport. She arrived just in time for her flight back to Japan. Oregano, Nono, Iemitsu, Basil and Lal were there to bid farewell to her. After a few moments of crying, she headed to her plane headed towards her past and to her future. A new life where she will have friends who will be there for her no matter what happens and to know whether the next boss is really worth it._

* * *

><p>Minami arrived at nighttime in Namimori. The femaled started to walk around to look for some place to stay in until she suddenly saw a place which was currently for sale. Her eyes glimmered with ope and delight as she quickly bought the place that has furnitures in it. She grinned as she entered the house but the grin became a dismayed frown. The place was pretty messy and dusty which only means that she will have to clean all night long.<p>

After a few hours of cleaning,the tired female took a bath and arranged her stared at the picture of CEDEF with Vongola Nono in smiled at it before putting it at the table beside her bed before going to sleep.

Morning came and it was a very busy day for the female who had to find a part-time job and a school nearby her she roamed around the streets,she saw a nearby middle school which was Namimori Middle. A lot of students were going inside and some stared at the alluring female. She decided to enroll later after she go to the grocery.

An hour passed by,she headed back to the school to enroll and met all of the requirments she had and immediately started her changed into the uniform she had before going to her class, Class-A.

It was very silent which gave Minami the chills before opening the door to the stared at her. The guys found her beautiful,pretty,hot,cute and others while the girls looked up to her like she was some face remained unchanged and kept her slowly opened her voice to speak in a low volume. "Sensei,may I introduce myself?" Even the teacher was awed,therefore he simply nodded indicating that she may.

She stood straight with pride and dignity to herself. She did it to keep her calm because she was always weak when it comes to crowds. "My name is Minami Mikazuki,from Italy but pure Japanese. It's a pleasure to meet you." she bowed as her classmates stared. Gokudera simply ignored the brunette in front while Tsuna and Yamamoto were also awed like he other students. "A-Ah,you may sit there." the teacher pointed to an empty chair next to nodded as she slowly walked to her chair which was beside the window. Tsuna was feeling really nervous since he already knew that the transferee will become the school's new idol along with Kyoko. '_Dosuru? Dosuru!' _he thought to himself as he tried to keep his eyes off the new student. Mutters and gossips ran around the classroom which was about Tsuna and Minami. The guys were jealous of Tsuna and threw insults at him which Tsuna can feel and the girls' sympathy for Minami being near to Tsuna.

The Crescent Moon simply ignored everything and stared at the blue sky,also ignoring the teacher while Gokudera was twitching because of all the insults 'Juudaime' is receiving until he finally snapped and quickly grabbed the polo shirt of a male student. "Don't use such words to the 10th!" he was very furious because of everything and the student smirked and provoked the Italian to use violence. " why do you even care,huh?" those words provoked the Storm to completely go wild. He lifted up his fist. "T-TEME!" The teacher tried to stop the fight but it was too late. The female was already gripping the Storm's wrist,stopping him to use violence. "All of you,stop." she spoke as her face was still the same. She was completely emotionless until she slowly let go of the silver-haired male's wrist."T-Tch..." the Smoking Bomb fell back to his chair and so did the male student. "E-Everyone go back to their chairs,please..." the teacher lowly spoke for he was somewhat afraid of the ruckus.

A few minutes came by and the bell rang indicating that it's girls tried to ask for Minami's company while other guys hit on was completely silent until she stood up to join Tsuna,Yamamoto and Gokudera to join them,leaving the other people disappointed and amazed that she was actually close with Gokudera. Some girls saw them as a beautiful couple but the guys were completely in despair.

As they were walking through the corridor,Tsuna faced the transferee,who was attracting attention,to ask something. "A-Anoo,Mikazuki-san-" "Minami." "A-Ah,hai. Minami-san,ho-how did you knew Gokudera-kun?" He asked as he blinked while Yamamoto nodded. "Now that you said it,it seemed like they were pretty close." Gokudera looked away with a grouchy look on his face. "We knew each other when I was still in Italy." Minami nodded as she saw a young man that looked very serious and stern. He had his uniform on his shoulders like it was a cape and on the left side on the sleeve,there was the band that states that he is the Prefect of started to 'HIEEEEEEE' while Yamamoto went 'Ya-Yabe..' and Gokudera simply clicked his tongue and turned away. The three tried to escape but they remembered that Minami was still obnoxious about the system how their school works. She blinked and stared at the prefect before starting to approach him but Yamamoto quickly grabbed Minami away to return to their homeroom. '...Weird...' she thought but she simply shrugged it off.

English was their next subject and like the usual,Minami just slacked off and let the others answer and read English sentences. She smirked at the wrong ones and smiled at the correct ones. The teacher noticed that Minami wasn't 'participating' so she called on her. "Mikazuki-san,continue what is next." Minami was very drowsy that time so she took time to look for the next paragraph. The teacher smirked. "Mikazuki-san you should always-" She was cut off when Minami started talking in English fluently. The class stared at her as she read the whole paragraph fluently before sitting down. The teacher cleared her throat and called someone at the back to continue. "Heh,omoshiroi." she spoke as she drifted off to Pillowland.

-End of Chapter 2-


	3. Nightmares and Loners

_English was their next subject and like the usual, Minami just slacked off and let the others answer and read English sentences. She smirked at the wrong ones and smiled at the correct ones. The teacher noticed that Minami wasn't 'participating' so she called on her. "Mikazuki-san, continue what is next." Minami was very drowsy that time so she took time to look for the next paragraph. The teacher smirked. "Mikazuki-san you should always-" She was cut off when Minami started talking in English fluently. The class stared at her as she read the whole paragraph fluently before sitting down. The teacher cleared her throat and called someone at the back to continue. "Heh, omoshiroi." she spoke as she drifted off to Pillowland._

* * *

><p><em>There was blood everywhere. The little girl walked around the scene as she saw her beloved parents laying on the floor covered with blood. Her father hugging his beloved wife with his arm while the free one was gripping on a katana while her mother was also holding naginata to protect themselves from the trespassers. The little girl could see their chests slowly rising up and lowering down. She shriveled in fear of being killed but the feeling left after she heard her parents voice. "Run,Minami..." her father softly spoke as she looked at her with a sad smile. "Bu-But otou-sama-" she was cut off by her mother's soft voice. "Go Minami...run while you still can...Kaa-san and tou-san can handle this..." Tears slowly rolled down on the little girl's cheeks. Then,by a blink of an eye,her parents slowly left. The tears increased and she tried not to let out a yelp or a voice to make sure she's safe. After a few minutes she quickly went to her parents' corpses and took ahold of their weapons until someone from earlier came back. The man had a sadistic grin on his face and slowly licked his knife. The girl was frightened and slowly back away but the man quickly lifted his knife.<em>

"Yamero!" she screamed making the some of the students look at thing classes were over. Minami looked around and realized that everything was just a bad dream. She was pale and cold,her lips quivering in fear. She quickly took a grip on her arms and tried to calm herself down. 'It's just a dream...a bad dream...everything will go away...calm yourself down,Mikazuki...' she softly spoke to herself. "Mi-Minami-san,daijobu?" the brunette male slowly asked as he tapped her shoulder and received a nod from the female. "I-I'm alright..." she softly replied before standing up and quickly grabbing her things. She was wobbling,her head ached and felt like it's floating. "A-Ah,Minami-san you're not fine...do you want to go to the clinic?" Tsuna once again asked in a more worried tone. She shook her head and refused the offer and slowly walked away.

As the female walked through the corridor,she looked around to see that it was empty. She pondered why no one was there but after a shot while she just shrugged the thought off and continued walking. Her vision became blurry,her world was spinning,her head felt fuzzy and she was wobbly. Leaning on the wall,she took a tight grip on her chest and tried to breathe properly. "Ch-Chikushou..." she softly cursed then suddenly she blacked out.

_"Okaa-san? Otou-san?" the little girl spoke as she shook her parents' corpses. Tears were flowing from her eyes but she managed to keep calm then she saw a male who was wearing a black suit. "Mikazuki-san,they're not here anymore..." the familiar voice spoke but the girl refused to believe. "Hurry,let's go and escape them Mikazuki-san." the blond male spoke but Minami refused to do so but she heard some footsteps from outside and decided to give her parents' a last hug and took their weapons and quickly ran to the blonde male._

_Few years have passed, the female was always away from the crowd and never spoke to anyone in the mansion except of Iemitsu,Vongola Nono,Basil and Oregano. She treated them like her own family but only opened her door slightly for them. One day there was a door, within the basement of the mansion. The curiosity of the female led her to opening the door only to see a frozen young man. Her eyes widened as she saw the Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition._

"Nnngh..." the femaled groaned as she sat properly and started to look around the room. 'When did I faint?' she thought to herself. "...Where am I..." she looked around and saw a male student who looked like a delinquent with a regent hairstyle. She slowly stood up and walked to the male but a raven-haired male with cold sharp blue eyes came inside. She stopped from walking and looked at the male who had his uniform top on his shoulders. Both of them looked at each other for a while. "Kimi..." the male spoke in a deathly and husky tone. "...Koko de nani shiteru no?" he asked as he gave a glare at the female. The moon kept her calm but her head still felt crazy and fuzzy. "Ah,Kyo-san I brought her here because I saw her lying outside and she seemed very sick." the male with the regent hairstyle spoke. Tetsuya Kusakabe,the right-hand man of the Prefect of Discipline: Hibari Kyoya. The skylark glanced at Tetsu before looking back at the female. "Don't be a hindrance to my work." he spoke as he walked to his desk and started to do his paperworks. Minami glanced at the clock and saw that it was a little bit of late but her head hurt so bad so she decided to stay put.

After a few minutes,she regained her energy and grabbed her things before turning to the guardian. "I'm go-" she saw the male sleeping peacefully with his little yellow bird sitting on top of his head. She smiled before opening the door and left the facility.

-End of Chapter 3-

* * *

><p>Well, again. I do <strong>NOT <strong>own KHR. Akira Amano does. C: Thought that I remind you people xD And thanks for the review/s from my last two chapters xD I love you already ;u; Hope you enjoyed this chapter C:


	4. He pisses me off She's a hindrance

_After a few minutes, she regained her energy and grabbed her things before turning to the guardian. "I'm go-" she saw the male sleeping peacefully with his little yellow bird sitting on top of his head. She smiled before opening the door and left the facility._

* * *

><p>Morning came by and it was a new day for everyone. Minami found it a bother but she had no choice but to get up and get ready for school. She quickly headed to school as soon as she was done. The brunette yawned on her way to the school and saw the lively group of Tsuna,Gokudera,Yamamoto,Ryohei,Haru and Kyoko. She stared at them for a while before continuing her steps. "Ah,Minami-san!" Tsuna called out as he waved at her. She glanced and nodded at the male but she noticed the Arcobaleno,Reborn,on Tsuna's shoulder. She once again stared at him for a long time before leaving the scene. "Mikazuki is not very cheerful to the extreme." Ryohei frowned. "Sou,sou. Haru also noticed that desu.~!" Haru said as she puffed her cheeks. "Soudane...ne,Tsuna-kun is she doing alright in class? She's very far from me you see..." the idol spoke as she looked at the mafia boss."A-Ah,she's silent like always,Kyoko-chan." he quickly replied but the bomber just continued walking and spoke out loud. "She's always like that so get used to it." Everyone nodded in agreement but Tsuna just can't stand still about her.<p>

Not too far away,the brunette female turned her head to look at the jolly group of Tsuna but shrugged it continued walking to the school. "Urayamashii na minna ni aisarete..." she softly sang to herself as she arrived inside the homeroom and laid her head down and once again,drifted off to Dreamy glanced at the sleeping female with a worried look on his face.

Sleeping,ignoring and slacking off yet getting high scores became a habbit of was always like this ever since she was in Italy so Gokudera doesn't give a damn about her attitude and kept telling Tsuna that she's fine.

After school,Minami would always walk through the empty corridors where she collapsed but today the corridor was filled with chatter of students from different years. She sighed and decided to walk through her way and she felt stares at looks from the students,she even heard gossips and chatters about her. "Hey,isn't that the transfer student?" a female student softly spoke within her group. "Yeah." another student said as Minami walked. "She looks so cool,like a model from some magazine." the female student dreamily spoke as she stared at the swaying brown strands of hair,gently dancing with the wind as the crescent moon walked. "I'd hit on her." a male student spoke before being nudged by his girlfriend and started a arguing. The female sighed as she saw from the corner of her eyes,the male _checking out_ on her which made her uncomfortable but the stares was cut off when suddenly,the prefect of discipline walks to the corridor,frightening some of the students who fleed immidiately. As if there was a theme song that would warn the students that the prefect is already there.

"No crowding right?" he spoke with a cold manner as he glared at a male student. "A-And so! We can do whatever the hell we want!" a male student protested which quickly caught the attention of the raven-haired male. "Heh.~" he smirked as he revealed one of his tonfas he was holding and dashed towards the male. "Kamikorosu." he spoke. Minami had her eyes wide open and clenched her fist. Her quick reflexes made her block the attack of the skylark just in time. Blood dripped from the female's mouth to the ground. The young male student gasped and had his mouth open. He stared at Minami and Hibari for a while before running away hysterically.

The female coughed before wiping the blood from her face and glared at the raven-haired male. "How could you hit someone like that? What kind of prefect are you,using violence to discipline? THAT'S JUST COWARDLY!" she shouted and made the crowd shocked by the words of the female. The words irked the male. "Why do you care?" he spoke coldly and made the female irritated. She clenched her fist but a familiar voice stopped them. "Mi-Minami-san! Hibari-san!" the fish- I mean,Tsunayoshi shouted as he rushed beside Minami. "..." Reborn was also there,staring at Minami for a while before looking at Hibari. "Oi,Hibari. I told you not to hit anyone right?" he spoke in a serious tone which made the prefect turn away and slowly walk away. "Minami-san,daijobu?" Tsuna spoke but Minami didn't reply and simply grabbed her things. "Teme,the tenth is worried about your well-being and you're acting like that?" Gokudera scowled at the female. "I never said that you could worry about me." she looked back at them with her expressionless eyes. Her eyes showed no emotion,Tsuna thought. "T-Teme!" the octopus once again scowled but Yamamoto was there to stop the idiotic right-hand man. "Maa,maa. There's no helping it." the baseball-nut spoke in a casual tone. Minami stood there for a while before walking away,leaving the three idiots standing.

As the female walked away,blood dripped from her mouth to her uniform again. "Ah,not again..." she spoke as she wiped away the blood. Her cheek feels sore though,yet she continued walking.

The prefect was laying down on the rooftop,thinking about what happened earlier.

_"How could you hit someone like that? What kind of prefect are you,using violence to discipline? THAT'S JUST COWARDLY!" she shouted and made the crowd shocked by the words of the female._

Those words kept echoing inside his mind. He frowned as he tried to erase the memory. "Hibari!Hibari!" as small voice chirped as a little yellow bird landed on top of the cloud guardian's head.

The female was sitting on a bench in the park as she ate her ice cream,remembering the events earlier.

_"Why do you care?" he spoke coldly and made the female irritated._

_The prefect turn away and slowly walk away._

"He didn't even gave a single fuck...How rude of him." she spoke to herself,not noticing that she had thoughts ran over and over again while she kept on insulting the raven-haired male to herself. "...He pisses me off." she said as she eat the cone of her ice cream. "Thinking of him makes me so irritated." she angirly spoke as she ate the ice cream cone vigorously and angrily. "HE PISSES ME OFF!" she shouted as she ate the last part of the cone.

"She's a hindrance." the male softly spoke as he ate his food. His eyes were twitching just by remembering the events earlier. "I'll bite her to death,one day."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR. Amano-sensei does c:<strong>


	5. What is this?

_"He didn't even gave a single fuck...How rude of him." she spoke to herself,not noticing that she had thoughts ran over and over again while she kept on insulting the raven-haired male to herself. "...He pisses me off." she said as she eat the cone of her ice cream. "Thinking of him makes me so irritated." she angirly spoke as she ate the ice cream cone vigorously and angrily. "HE PISSES ME OFF!" she shouted as she ate the last part of the cone._

_"She's a hindrance." the male softly spoke as he ate his food. His eyes were twitching just by remembering the events earlier. "I'll bite her to death,one day_."

* * *

><p>The next day was weekend but Minami was already up, wearing a fade blue checkered blouse,skinny jeans and purple flats. Her hair was tied in a ponytail,she was wearing her necklace with the inital 'M' and a black bangle were on her wrist. She looked at her wristwatch and decided to take a walk around Namimori.<p>

The female aimlessly wandered around Namimori until she found a park. It was solemn, quiet and beautiful. She smiled to herself as she found a near bookstore around its area. As she walked away from the park her feet led her to Nami Middle. Her bright smiling face became a pokerface. The gate was locked, naturally so she decided to climb through it.

Minami leaped off the gate then suddenly a ball almost hit her. Her eyes widened and her body became stiff with shock. She blinked a few times before continuing her stroll with her widened eyes. "What the hell was that." she spoke to herself. 'Does this school have some trap or something.' she thought to herself as she wandered at the school grounds. Then, she saw the trio and some dude at the field. Yamamoto,Gokudera,Tsunayoshi and some lawn haired guy.

"Yo minna-" she was cut off as she accidentally stepped on a mine. Luckily, she was able to jump away. 'God, what is wrong with this school!' she pondered as she looked at the four. "As I was saying, good morning." she dusted off her blouse. "Yo Minami-san!" Yamamoto beamed his goofy grin like always. "Ohayou, Minami-san." Tsuna greeted back smiling. "Oh, you must be the transferee they were telling me." the white haired male said in a bright yet rough voice. "Ah, well yea-" "IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU TO THE EXTREME!" He shined brightly as the Sun. 'Was is wrong with people these days.' she thought again as she nodded. "I-It's nice to meet you too...uhh...you're name is?" "Sasagawa Ryohei, boxing club captain." he said proudly.

"Shut up you lawn head, you're too noise and no one's interested!" Gokudera shouted. He looked annoyed or was it his normal face. Minami couldn't tell. "No you shut up to the extreme octopus head!" the boxer retorted. "NANI!" The kangaroo and the cat are fighting like kids. God, why can't they both shut up. "Gokudera-kun, Onii-san, please stop." Tsuna said as he sweat dropped while smiling nervously. "I-If Juudaime says so..." the right hand man said as he looked away with a grouchy look.

"Nee Gokudera, why are you calling Tsunayoshi-kun 'Juudaime'?" she asked. She had a feeling that maybe,just maybe,the brunette male was Vongola Decimo. "That's because he's the-" "NO, IT'S NOTHING! HAHAHHA" Tsuna interrupted as he waved his hand in a frantic manner. "Dame Tsuna, there's no use hiding it." Reborn has a smug grin on his face. "As you can see Minami, he next in line of being the 10th boss of-" "The Vongola Famiglia." Minami finished his sentence as Reborn nodded. "H-HIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The fish screamed like a girl in despair. Poor kid.

"Now what?" Minami asked as Tsuna squeaked. "I-I'm not the boss!" he shook his head vigorously. "But Juudaime, I know you will win the battle!" Gokudera exclaimed as he grinned. 'Ah, yes. He's still a candidate. So, does this mean I'll have to watch all of their fights? How interesting.' she smiled as she thought to herself. "Aside from Tsunayoshi-kun, the other candidate would be...?" "Xanxus, the leader of Varia." Her eyes widened. The Varia? As far as she knows, no one could stand a chance against the Vongola's best assasination team. No one...yet. "...I see. Well then, good luck to all of you." she grinned.

A few minutes later, they were making loud noises and creating such a ruckus that made a certain raven-haired male come out of his hive. "All of you are noisy. I'll bite all of you to death." the aloof prefect spoke. "SHIT." Gokudera swore as he furrowed his eyesbrows. Yamamoto softly whispered.

"1."

_Step._

"2."

_Step_

"3..."

_Step._

"..RUN!" Reborn simply smirked as he jumped on Tsuna's shoulder. Minami was startled as the athlete suddenly carried on her on his shoulder while Tsunayoshi was carried by Gokudera. Oh god, they are laughing like hell while running. Well,Yamamoto is the one who is laughing. Gokudera just hissed and glared at him while Ryohei was also laughing. 'Is laughing while running an athlete's thing?' she mentally facepalmed.

As soon as they got away from 'that dreadful place' , all of them are now in the park. Minami's phone gave out a loud ring and vibration, indicating that someone is calling her. "Ah,excuse me." Taking a few steps away from the loud group, she answered the call. "Hello?" It was Iemitsu. "Ah, yes. I'm doing fine here. Tell Nono has nothing to worry about." She delightfully said how she was doing in Namimori. Then it hit her. What if Tsuna is Iemitsu's son? She needs and wants to ask so she kept her voice low enough to be heard by Iemitsu. "Oh and uh, Sawada-san. Do you have a son named Tsunayoshi?" she asked. The anticipation was making her heart beat fast. She was kind of nervous until Iemitsu said yes. "Ah, I see. Well then, goodbye. And tell Oregano-san to call me sometimes." She added before she hang up.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun. Why don't we go to your house?" she asked without even thinking. 'Oh shoot.' she thought as she mentally facepalmed but Gokudera and the others agreed to do so. "I-It can't be helped..." Tsuna said as they started to head for his house.

"I wonder how Nana-san looks like..."

* * *

><p>LOL SORRY GUISE. I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE xD I'm sorry ;u; But I hoped you enjoyed this sucky-ish chapter ouo Once again, I do <strong>not<strong> own KHR xD


End file.
